


Primae Noctis

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mistaken Identity, Possession, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: While Jon and Martin are at the cabin, Elias decides to show Jon how to treat his boyfriend.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin's anatomy: cunt, cock, folds, slit, hole, pecs.

The curtains are closed, but the sky still sees him. Martin pays it no heed; he is in the bedroom, getting ready for the- well, there is no day or night in the world anymore, but Martin has been following a rhythm, has tried to make Jon follow one too, and he's going to keep following it until he loses the track of it. They need things like these, both of them, things that make sense, pass for normality. It's how they'll stay alive.

So Martin strips down to his boxers, taking his binder off before putting his t-shirt back on and setting his clothes on the chair next to the bed. He hopes he will be able to lure Jon in tonight; sometimes they lie side by side, sometimes with their arms around each other, but most of the time Martin has to sleep alone while Jon listens to his tapes, hunting answers to questions without any. Jon needs to let go of that, stop with the what-ifs and move on, but Martin can't make that happen for him. Jon has to do it himself, and Martin has to wait in the meanwhile.

He won't lie to himself: it's a bit frustrating, seeing the man he loves torment himself over things that he has no control over. But in the end, Martin will give Jon all the time that he needs. He has waited for Jon for years; he can wait a little longer.

But, he will also keep asking Jon to put it all out of his mind every now and then. Rubbing his arms, he turns away from the bed, and walks out of the bedroom.

*

The world is suffering, and Jon loves it.

It's a guilty realization every time, but no matter how bad he feels about it, it's a realization he keeps having over and over again. The pain and the terror of the living passes through him, shaking him like a wind shakes leaves in a tree, and it feels pleasant to him, calming. It makes him feel complete, it makes him feel alive, and the better he feels, the stronger his shame is, and the tighter he closes his eyes and pretends that it's not satisfaction in his chest. Sometimes, he lies to himself well.

The world is suffering, and Jon loves it. Sometimes he can escape this truth, but like many other truths, it always catches up with him.

"Jon?"

Blinking, Jon comes out of his thoughts. Sitting in the kitchen, he looks over his shoulder and sees Martin standing by the doorway, dressed down to boxers and t-shirt, staring at him with concern.

"Hi," Martin says. "I was wondering if you were done with the moping tonight."

"It's not night, Martin." Jon wants to grimace when he sees Martin cringing at his words, but he feels he needs to point it out; Martin can't keep escaping the truth either, no matter how much Jon wants to allow him that relief. Just as Jon has to face his enjoyment of the ruined world, Martin has to face the fact that it's ruined in the first place.

"All right, then: I was wondering if you were done with the moping for _now_." Martin tries to smile, although it isn't very convincing. "Come to bed, Jon."

"Why?" Jon asks. "You know I don't sleep. What use am I there?"

Martin snorts. "What use-? Come on, Jon. Maybe I just want you there. Maybe I just want to be with you." Martin is still smiling, but his eyes have gone mirthless, his forehead folding around the nose with a frown. "Jon, please."

Jon sighs, closing his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry," he says, peeling his eyes open again. Martin is still frowning, but he's also still standing there, still waiting for Jon. Jon bites his lip at that, adding: "I just don't know if I'm such good company right now. Or ever, for that matter."

"You don't need to be." Martin's voice is soft as he speaks, and his frown fades as his eyes go even softer. "I just want you there, Jon. Otherwise I wouldn't ask at all."

The worst thing is, Martin means it. It should be an amazing, beautiful thing, and it is; yet it makes Jon feel worse than ever, and he can't bear Martin's gaze anymore, turning away from the love he sees in it. He can't bear it, he doesn't deserve it. 

Jon wraps his arms around himself, breathing in deeply. He opens his mouth:

"All right, I'll come."

But it's not _Jon_ who speaks through Jon's mouth.

*

"Oh, good!" Martin is a little surprised. It's usually more difficult to get Jon to come with him, but he's also not going to look the gift horse into the mouth; he will take advantage of this rare opportunity. "It will do you good to put your brain on a pause for a while," he adds, watching as Jon stands up.

"I know." Jon turns around, and much to Martin's surprise and relief, he's smiling. "I think a pause is exactly what I need."

*

_He is right, you know. You really should relax._

The smile Elias wears on Jon's face is still Jon's own, but the smirk Jon feels inside his head is all Elias's. Jon screams, struggles, and it's all in vain; Elias controls his voice, his body, Elias is the one who follows Martin out of the kitchen, Elias is the one who watches with his eyes and stares at Martin, his gaze lingering on the shape of Martin's body, on the smooth softness of his skin. Jon knows what it means, and it makes him flutter with terror.

 _Please,_ he whispers in his mind as Martin enters the bedroom, Elias trailing behind him. _Don't hurt him._

Elias laughs, his amusement echoing in Jon's brain.

 _Trust me, Jon,_ Elias says, stepping inside the room and turning towards the door. _Hurting him is the farthest thing from my mind._

Jon knows that it's a lie, and Elias knows that it's a lie. Elias closes the door and Jon twists within himself, trying to grasp back control.

_No!_

Elias smiles with his mouth, and steps towards Martin.

*

"Oh, we're closing doors now?" Martin laughs, trying to cover up his uncertainty as he pulls the covers off. Does Jon think they have something to worry about? Could they be attacked here, are they in danger, are- "Is there something I should know?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

He jumps when he finds Jon right behind him, having not heard him get near.

"You don't have to worry, Martin. I just wanted the illusion of privacy, as fragile as it may be." Jon steps over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and patting the mattress. "Please, sit down. I think we need to talk."

That can't be good. Martin swallows as he sits down next to Jon, blushing when their thighs brush together as he settles down. It's silly, how something like this makes him blush when they have shared the bed quite a few times already, but it does. It's just still so incredible for him, that Jon wants him near, that Jon wants _him_.

Jon laughs softly.

"Don't look so scared, Martin. Though, I suppose you can't help it." Jon glances down, and Martin instantly feels horrible. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Jon looks up again, lifting his hands up to rest them on Martin's shoulders. He squeezes them, his eyes serious as he stares into Martin's. 

"Anyway, I don't think I've made it clear enough to you how much I appreciate that you are here." Jon's eyes are soft with affection, his hands stroking along Martin's shoulders. "I destroyed the world, and no one would have blamed you for hating me. But somehow, you don't. I can't put into to words how much that means to me."

Martin shakes his head, grasping Jon by his wrists. "It wasn't your fault," he says. "It was all Elias, you know that."

"And you know that doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Jon has been smiling, but his smile fades now, his expression turning more stern. "I know I have been difficult about this, Martin. Again, a reason for you to hate me. It amazes me every day that you don't." Jon shifts closer to him on the bed, leaning in. "I don't think you know how incredible you are. I should show you."

Protests are ready on Martin's tongue - he knows he's not incredible - but they flee from him entirely as Jon presses his mouth over his, kissing him. Martin can't help himself; he melts, bending towards Jon as he kisses Jon back, wrapping his arms around Jon's neck while Jon's arms slide around his waist. Jon nips his lips gently, making him gasp before pushing his tongue between Martin's lips, stroking the inside of his mouth.

They haven't kissed that much. They couldn't stop doing it when they first arrived at the cabin, constantly winding their arms around each other's necks, laughing between the smooches, but ever since the world ended, all they have been able to do are pecks on the cheeks. Martin hasn't minded, but he also can't say he minds now as Jon deepens the kiss, and he can hear a moan rising from him, vibrating in his throat.

He is trembling by the time Jon pulls away, his chest flush against Jon's. Jon smiles to him, stroking his hands through Martin's hair, smoothing it out of his face.

"Martin," he says. "Let me show you how much I love you."

*

Elias's snort is audible in Jon's mind. _Receptive, isn't he?_

Martin is. Jon doesn't miss the way Martin's face fills with wonder over Elias's words, how a blush spreads over his face. But soon Martin's brows knit together with concern, and he asks:

"Are you sure, Jon? I know it's not, well, something you do a lot."

"It's not," Elias agrees, continuing to smile with Jon's mouth as he keeps stroking Martin's face, stroking Jon's thumbs along the delicate skin underneath Martin's eyes. It makes Martin squirm a little, but he doesn't pull away, no matter how much Jon is screaming at him to back up. Elias goes on, his words slick: "But when it's you, Martin, I'm more than all right with it. How could I not be? I love you."

Martin breaks into shivers over the words, closing his eyes, and Elias takes that as a chance to kiss him again, several times, wrapping Jon's arms around Martin's waist. Jon's cock has swollen in his trousers, brought to life by Elias's desire, and Elias makes sure to press it against Martin, who blushes even deeper at the contact, whimpering against Jon's lips.

"I love you," Elias whispers again, sliding Jon's hands down to the hem of Martin's t-shirt. He pushes one hand underneath it, resting the palm against the small of Martin's back, and Martin moans at the touch, shivering even more as Elias slides Jon's hand up Martin's back, stroking the length of his spine. "I want you to know exactly how much. Please, Martin, let me see you."

Elias pulls Jon's hand out, pecking Martin on the lips for one final time before drawing back, watching him with a smile and expectations. Martin blinks, his face dazed, his mouth open and panting.

_This is how it's done, Jon._

No matter how much Jon begs him not to, Martin grabs the hem of his t-shirt and starts to pull it off.

*

Martin's heart is beating fast, but he tries to stay calm as he pulls his shirt off, feeling Jon's eyes on him. There is something about the way that Jon looks at him that feels a little weird, but it's probably because Martin is so nervous; they have never been fully nude around each other before, and as much as Martin doesn't doubt Jon's love, he can't help but worry Jon won't like what he sees. But when he has his shirt off, tossing it down on the floor, and he faces Jon again, Jon's eyes are appreciative.

"You are beautiful, Martin." Jon eyes him from his head to his waist, his smile growing wider. Jon reaches out and runs the back of his hand down the front of Martin's body, from his throat to his sternum to the soft curve of his belly, and Martin shivers at his touch. "You don't need to be ashamed around me, Martin. You are gorgeous to me just the way you are."

Jon reaches out, gathering Martin into his arms so he can kiss him again, driving his tongue into Martin's mouth with such smoothness that Martin can't help but gasp in surprise. But he doesn't resist when Jon starts to push him down to the bed, lying down on his back and letting Jon climb up on him as they keep kissing, their tongues stroking against each other as Jon's hands move over to Martin's front, cupping his pecs.

"Stunning." Jon kisses along his jawline before moving down to Martin's throat, brushing his thumbs over Martin's nipples. Martin's face grows even redder when the movement brings his attention to how hard his nipples have become, which in turn makes him even more aware of the rest of his body, of how sensitive he feels all over, how warm he has grown between his legs.

"You are perfect, Martin." Jon nips at his collarbone, his hands moving down to Martin's belly, stroking its swell before moving even lower, to his hips. His thumbs hook beneath the waistband of Martin's boxers, grasping a hold. "And if you don't believe it, I'll prove it to you."

Martin moans, closing his eyes as Jon keeps kissing his way down his body, as he starts to push Martin's boxers down.

*

_My, he is mouth-watering._

Jon can tell that Elias means what he thinks. Elias is eager as he drags Jon's lips down to Martin's belly and lower, nuzzling his way to Martin's pubic mound while dragging Martin's boxers over his hips. Martin gasps, his hands coming down to rest in Jon's hair, stroking through it with soft, tender fingers as he lifts his hips up, allowing Elias to pull his boxers even further down. Elias pulls away from Martin's reach so he can strip him entirely, his lust throbbing in Jon's cock.

The worst thing is, it's not Elias's arousal alone that has made Jon's cock so hard. Nothing Elias said before was untrue; although Jon hadn't thought about getting to this point with Martin that much, the idea hadn't been repulsive to him at all, and Martin is perfection in his eyes. It's how this is happening that is all wrong, that makes him scream and struggle against Elias's hold on him, that fills him with rage.

_I will make you regret this if you don't stop!_

"My goodness, what a sight you make." Elias grasps Martin by his knees, caressing them as he smiles down at Martin. "Will you show yourself to me all the way, Martin? I would love to see."

Elias strokes his hands down to Martin's thighs and up to his knees again, and each stroke makes Martin shiver more, and Martin licks his lips as he hesitates. But finally he nods, opening his knees, breathing deeply in and out as he exposes himself to Elias and Jon.

Martin looks lovely between his thighs, the flesh there gleaming wet as he trembles all over, struggling to keep his breathing even. Elias stares down at the pink slit of Martin's cunt, licking Jon's lips slowly as he pushes Martin's knees just a little further apart. Jon's cock is now straining within his trousers, pulling the fabric taut, and Elias's anticipation floods Jon's mind, filling it with images of Martin moaning, Martin shaking as Jon enters him, Martin crying.

 _That will all be ours in a moment, Jon._ Elias leans down to kiss Martin on his open lips before grasping him by his waist, moving down between his legs. _It's our right._

Jon shouts his silent protests, but they go unheard as Elias leans down between Martin's legs, and closes his mouth over his cunt.

*

Jon's mouth is hot and wet as it latches down on Martin's cunt, making his whole body arch on the bed. He returns his hands to Jon's hair, twisting his fingers into the dark curls and grasping tight as Jon starts to lick him, the strokes of his tongue long and thorough, loving. Martin hasn't been touched like this that often at all, so it doesn't take long until his hips are rocking, his cock throbbing as Jon circles it with the tip of his tongue but doesn't touch.

"Please," Martin whispers, gripping Jon tight.

"Patience, my love." Jon kisses Martin's cock, the touch of his lips so light it torments him more than relieves him. "Let's make it good for us."

There is something a little off about Jon's words, his tone, but before Martin can ponder about it more, Jon closes his lips around his cock and starts to suck, soft and tender, and Martin cries out loud, his hips bucking upwards. Jon's fingers are on Martin's folds, stroking them before sliding between them, teasing his hole before sliding inside. Martin tightens around them, cock throbbing fast as Jon releases his cock, lapping at it with his tongue before drawing it between his lips again, thrusting with his fingers. They slide easily within Martin, gliding in deeper with every thrust, making Martin's toes curl.

"It will be a pleasure and a honor to be with you," Jon murmurs against his cock, flicking the tip of his tongue against the swollen flesh. "I love you, Martin. It makes me crazy how much."

Jon shrugs Martin's hands off, pulling away and drawing a groan of protest from Martin. But Martin goes quiet when Jon grabs the hem of his sweater and pulls it off in an oddly smooth motion, doing the same with the undershirt he wears beneath. Martin stares at Jon as Jon exposes himself to him, blushing deep when Jon pushes his trousers and underwear down and reveals his hard, beautiful cock to him, his mouth going dry.

"Let me touch you." He starts to sit up, ignoring the ache between his legs. "Let me-"

Jon reaches out, resting a finger on his lips.

"Let me have you, Martin," Jon whispers, continuing to push his trousers and underwear down with one hand while easing his fingertip between Martin's lips, reaching into his mouth. "That's all I need, Martin. You."

*

The finger inside Martin's mouth is lecherous in presence only, and Jon knows Elias would like to make it more so, by thrusting it in and out between Martin's soft, lush lips. But Elias holds back, withdrawing Jon's hand instead so he can finish baring Jon's body.

It should feel good, having Martin's eyes on him like this, admiring, adoring. Jon hates it instead, wishes he could cover himself up and make this all go away.

Once he is finished stripping down, Elias crawls over to Martin, resting Jon's body on top of his. The head of Jon's cock nudges against Martin's wet, waiting cunt, making Martin jump beneath him and his hands to rise up on Jon's shoulders.

"Wait," he says. "Are you sure about this, Jon? You are going so fast."

In Jon's panicking mind, Elias laughs.

"Don't worry about me, Martin. I want this. I want this so much." Elias kisses Martin on his forehead, trying to soothe Martin's frown away. "I'm ready to show you how much you mean to me."

"You have already, though." Martin gasps when Elias rolls Jon's hips against his, his fingers tightening on Jon's shoulders, but he doesn't release them. "You don't have to convince me of anything."

Irritation flares within Elias, and Jon doesn't know whether to feel fearful or hopeful. He tries to concentrate on his own body, tries to find its boundaries again, get the sense of it, take back control.

Elias shoves him back, and kisses Martin on the forehead again before leaning lower to kiss his lips, making it long and slow.

"I know, Martin. I just want to. I want you." Elias kisses Martin several times, resting Jon's weight fully down on top of him. "Let me have you, Martin. Please."

Jon can feel the strength of Martin's hesitation, and he hopes.

Martin sighs, falling slack beneath Jon's body.

"Okay," he whispers, taking in a deep breath. "I love you too, Jon."

Elias smiles.

*

Dread knots in Martin's stomach at the sight of Jon's smile, and he doesn't know why. Nerves, it must be nerves; he wants this to go well, he really wants Jon to enjoy this too. He swallows when Jon leans down to kiss him on the forehead again, his hips rolling lazily against Martin's, his cock sliding along Martin's wet slit.

"It will be good, Martin." Jon kisses him on both of his cheeks, taking Martin's wrists into his hands. "It will be a whole new world for us. It's what we deserve, Martin. We have earned it."

Jon claims his lips as the head of his cock nudges Martin's hole, pressing up tight against it.

"I have been waiting for this." Jon licks across Martin's mouth, smiling again. "Ever since you walked into my office for your job interview."

He thrusts, and at once Martin realizes that it's not Jon at all.

*

Jon stares into Martin's eyes, sees the lightning bolt of understanding strike across them. It's followed by a rush of horror as Martin thrashes underneath Jon's body, only for Elias to tighten his hold on him.

"No!" Martin kicks at Jon's legs, thrashing again. "Get away from me!"

Elias chuckles, thrusting into Martin again, ignoring the increasing resistance of his body. He grips Martin's wrists tight, pressing them down against the mattress and ignoring his desperate kicks as he works his way deep into Martin's body, gasping as Martin's cunt spasms around Jon's cock.

"I would calm down in your position," Elias whispers, leaning down to bring Jon's mouth right next to Martin's ear. "You want Jon back, don't you?"

Much to Jon's chagrin, the words have an immediate effect: Martin stiffens again, but this time he goes still, his feet halting from their pounding against Jon's knees. Martin grits his teeth, closing his eyes as he forces himself to lower his legs, crying out when Elias thrusts into him again.

"Very good, Martin." Elias licks the shell of Martin's ear as he thrusts again, going deeper and harder with every thrust, his mind fluttering with pleasure against Jon's over the tightness of Martin's cunt, its slick heat. "Your dream has finally come true, hasn't it? You finally have your Jon's cock inside your slutty little cunt, using you like the hungry, bottomless hole you are."

Elias presses Jon's face into Martin's neck, letting Jon smell his fear and feel his rapid pulse. Elias keep thrusting, picking up his pace until it's brisk and harsh, slamming into Martin with strength that makes Martin cry out. Jon can hear Martin's teeth gnashing together, feel the squeeze of his cunt around his cock, his agony. Jon claws at the inside of himself, trying to break through to Elias.

_I will kill you for this, do you hear me? You are dead, Elias, dead!_

This time, Elias doesn't even bother with a response; he keeps Jon's face buried in Martin's neck, and lets his pleasure wash over Jon, overwhelm him.

*

_Focus._

It's hard. His mind wants to go numb, check out, but Martin hangs on as hard as he can, keeping his legs spread and his body as relaxed as possible while Elias keeps pounding into him, fucking him hard enough to make him sore. He doesn't afford to slip out of himself, not even for a second. Not when Jon is on the line.

 _Focus._ He tries to relax his jaw too, although it's hard not to clench his teeth together when Elias starts to nibble on his neck, licking along his pulse before grasping down with his teeth, biting him. _Focus. You need Jon back. Focus. Focus._

Tears are running down his cheeks now, but he holds on.

*

Martin is trembling beneath Jon, his chest heaving with what Jon suspects are sobs, but Martin makes no sound, trying to be stoic. It pains Jon, that Martin tries so hard for his sake, but Elias is only amused.

 _He isn't having too much fun, is he?_ he says to Jon in their interlocked minds, smiling on the inside. _Let's change that._

Moving Martin's wrists into the grip of one hand, Elias takes the other one down to Martin's cock, and starts to rub it.

"No," Martin groans, his body tensing up. "Elias, please don't."

"Please don't want?" Elias sucks on Martin's neck, raising a bruise onto his skin. "Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this. You are getting exactly what you've always wanted, just the way you wanted it. Do you really think Jon can't tell?"

Before he knows it, Jon's mind expands with an image: Martin bent over his desk, Jon driving into him from behind while gripping his hair, bending his head back so he can hear Martin's howls better. The image is from Martin's mind, from his fantasies, something that should have been his alone, and Jon's rage bubbles up over yet another violation that has been forced on them.

_I will kill you._

"Jon knows, Martin." Elias kisses Martin lightly on the lips, and this time there is nothing but mockery in the touch. "He knows exactly what a dirty whore you are."

Martin flinches, which makes his cunt clench tighter around Jon's cock, drawing a deep moan from Elias. Elias quickens his pace, thumb likewise moving faster on Martin's cock, rubbing him mercilessly as Martin squirms.

"Please," Martin whimpers, crying out as Elias keeps going. "Please."

Elias grunts, slamming into Martin as Jon's balls start to tighten, the climax approaching. He pinches Martin's cock and Martin actually shouts, back curving against the bed as his cunt spasms around Jon's cock.

"Of course," Elias says, and leans down to claim Martin's mouth for a kiss.

The moment his body climaxes, Jon finds himself back inside it.

*

Martin knows it's Jon back in his own body when he goes still on top of Martin, his cock pulsing within Martin's cunt as it spills its load inside him, filling him with wet, sticky warmth. Jon doesn't move for a while, lying on top of Martin as his mouth stiffens against Martin's lips, his hold on Martin's wrists loosening.

When Martin pulls his hands free from Jon's grip, Jon comes to life, pulling back as if he's been burned, his soft cock slipping out of Martin, letting semen gush out of him.

"Oh no," Jon stammers, his eyes impossibly wide, his face ashen. "Martin, I'm so- I'm so-"

"Jon, it's all right, he's gone." Martin grimaces as he sits up, feeling sore between his legs, but he reaches out for Jon, wrapping his arms around him. "He's gone. He's gone."

He keeps repeating that as Jon shudders in his arms, breaking down.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispers, his arms winding around Martin. "I'm so sorry, Martin, I didn't see it coming, I should have, it's all my fault-"

"You did nothing wrong." Martin feels shaky himself, sick, but he holds onto Jon as tight as he can. "It was him, Jon. We'll get him, eventually. He's the one who's going to be sorry."

"Martin." Jon almost buries his face into Martin's neck, but he stops short when he realizes he's touching the marks left by Elias, resting his head on Martin's shoulder instead. He clutches Martin closer to him, trembling as he sobs. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Martin strokes Jon's back, closing his eyes. "I love you too and I will never, ever stop."

He hopes that Jon believes him, because it's true.


End file.
